The present invention relates to a magnetic closure device for items of clothing, leather goods and other fields of application.
It is known that magnetic rubbers, known as plastoferrites, are already commercially available and are substantially constituted by a mixture of rubber or plastics with magnetizable powders such as ferrite or rare earths.
The use of plastoferrites as magnetic closure for items of clothing or leather goods is not feasible because the product, regardless of the matrix material that constitutes the mix, acquires the color of the magnetic powders that it contains and therefore does not have a specific coloring.
Moreover, the magnetic powders, which are integral parts of the material, protrude externally; being metal powders, they are therefore subject to oxidations caused by use, washing and the like, with the possibility of separation of the powders and of rust, which can transfer onto the fabrics to which the closures are applied.
Further, in plastoferrites the magnetic force is constrained by the need to have a well-amalgamated mixture or compound and the higher the amount of metallic powder, the higher the magnetic characteristics, but on the other hand an increase in metal powder significantly reduces the mechanical characteristics of the compound and makes it fragile.
Moreover, plastoferrites are usually calendered in sheets and are then cut to size, without however forming a product which can be easily applied for example to an item of clothing, both because the outer edges of the strips are sharp and because easy stitching is not possible since the magnetic strip is not specifically preset for this.